Ultimate Chance
by GlamaFan
Summary: Et si les liens du cœur étaient aussi forts que les liens du sang.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'écris cette nouvelle fiction avec une amie, Sarah. On la publie aussi sur skyrock sous le pseudo : UltimateChance. En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Est-ce qu'à minuit deux gamines de 13 ans devraient être dehors à fumer et à parler avec des jeunes hommes de 20 ans qui viennent juste de les accoster ? Non, voilà la réponse censée et pourtant deux jumelles, Ylyna &amp; Nina, sont bien dans cette situation. Mauvaise éducation ? Plutôt, aucune éducation. On ne peut pas blâmer les parents car ils sont absents mais peut-on blâmer ces enfants ? Ce ne sont que deux gosses paumés qui essayent de faire comme les grands pour se donner un genre et fuir cette misérable vie qui les accompagne depuis leurs 8 ans. Si vous étiez à leur place, dans un foyer depuis 5 ans, sans parents, sans repaires, que feriez-vous ? Ne seriez-vous pas dans le même état d'esprit ? J'en doute.

On peut définir cette nuit comme banale, après tous ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fugue de leur foyer pour traîner dans les rues sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. C'est aussi une nuit banale pour un groupe de trois amis qui boivent un verre dans le bar en face de cette scène improbable. Amy, Michelle &amp; Mark, voilà leurs noms à ces trois amis, trois personnes peu communes par leurs vies et par leurs caractères. Depuis l'arrivée de ce groupe d'amis, ils sont subjugués par ce qu'il se passe dehors. Ils sont même inquiets. Ont-ils le droit de l'être alors qu'ils ne connaissent même pas ces deux jeunes filles ?

\- Elles m'ont l'air jeunes. Déclare Mark.

\- Trop jeunes pour traîner dehors aussi tard. Confirme Amy.

\- Et ces garçons m'ont l'air d'avoir pas loin de dix ans de plus. Attends je connais ce regard, dit Michelle en regardant son mari, qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Aller les voir et les ramener chez elle. Répond tout en se levant Mark.

Mark suivit de Amy sortent du bar. Ils traversent la route puis finissent par se rapprocher des deux jumelles. Ces dernières avaient bien remarqué ces personnes qui n'arrêtaient pas de les fixer mais elles ne pensaient pas qu'ils viendraient jusqu'à les voir.

\- Bon aller les gars, on dégage maintenant. Ordonne Mark.

\- Sinon quoi ? Répondent les trois garçons en même temps.

\- Vous avez quel âge les filles ? Demande Amy

\- 13 ans, chuchota timidement Nina avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa soeur l'intimant de se taire.

\- Je vais être clair les gars. Elles ont 13 ans et vous, une vingtaine d'année. Vous avez compris ou vous avez besoin que je précise ?

\- Ok, ok, C'est bon on a compris. Aller venez les mecs, on se casse d'ici.

Les trois garçons partent tout en faisant des sourires charmeurs à Ylyna et Nina.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Amy une fois les garçons éloignés.

\- Occupez vous de vos affaires, putain, répondit agressivement Ylyna. »

Les deux jumelles finissent par partir pour retourner au foyer. Mark et Amy essayent de les retenir mais sans succès. Voyant les jumelles disparaître au loin, les deux amis rejoignirent Michelle qui les attendait assez inquiet d'avoir vu les deux jeunes filles partirent précipitamment.

\- Que s'est-il passait ? Demanda la jeune blonde une fois Mark et Amy assis.

\- Il s'est passé que les jeunes filles, des jumelles vu qu'elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, avaient en faite 13 ans et de ce fait Mark a fait partirent les gars et ça n'a pas vraiment plu aux demoiselles, répondit Amy visiblement déçue de la tournure des événements.

De leur côté, Ylyna et Nina montaient sur un énorme portail noir, de la taille du bâtiment qui le protégeait qui étaient en faite un foyer pour orphelins et enfants difficiles. Une fois qu'elles eurent escaladé ce portail, elles se précipitaient à l'intérieur sans se faire remarqué par la gardienne, qui heureusement dormait profondément, sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'échapperaient pas une punition si elles se faisaient attrapé. Mais à force de faire ce même schéma chaque soirs elles avaient l'habitude et connaissaient les pièges à éviter, comme la gardienne ou encore le surveillant qui faisait des rondes dans les couloirs toutes les demi heures, chose qui sera faite dans une quinzaine de minutes puisqu'il était actuellement 1h45. Quand elles eurent atteint leur chambre, elles se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leur pyjama et d'enlever les cousins qui se trouvaient dans leur lit pour faire illusion d'une personne afin d'y prendre leur place. Pourquoi les cousins ? Tout simplement pour éviter un autre piège qui est un surveillant qui décide de vérifier que tous le monde dort, chose qui a déjà faite une ou deux fois pour vous dire à quel point c'est rare. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Ylyna, tu dors ? chuchota Nina à l'encontre de sa soeur.

\- Pas encore, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi on est partit si vite ? Ils avaient l'air plutôt gentil le gars et sa copine.

\- Ils ont tous l'air gentil au début et finalement on découvre leur vrai visage plus tard, trop tard. Il serait temps que tu comprenne ça.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi, lâcha Ylyna dans un soupire. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver sur toi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu comprends ?»

\- Oui, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Nini, aller on dort maintenant.

La discussion se termina sur ces paroles et les soeurs s'endormirent chacun de leur côté, même si comme à son habitude le sommeil d'Ylyna fut de courte durée puisqu'elle souffre insomnie sévère. Quand elle se réveilla à 3h elle attendit jusque 6h du matin en tournant en rond pour réussir à son rendormir, mais dans le lit de sa soeur, comme pratiquement toutes les nuits.

* * *

Il est 10h quand les filles tentent de sortir du foyer sans se faire voir mais une fois devant la porte principale elle se font surprendre par une voix féminine, appartenant à une jeune fille d'un an leur aînée, qui les appelle, voix qu'elle reconnaît directement et malheureusement ce ne fut pas une joie de l'entendre, bien au contraire. Quand elles se retournèrent elles ne furent pas surprise de découvrir la petite tête rousse de Nelly Ward.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ward ? S'exclama Ylyna de façon agressive en se mettant devant sa soeur comme pour la protéger.

\- Ne soit pas toujours sur la défensive. Vous alliez faire quoi ? Demanda la rousse en souraint narquoisement.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne alors dégage et fou nous la paix.

\- Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à ce que tu dis parce que d'après ce que je vois vous alliez faire le mur et si j'en parle vous pourriez avoir de très gros ennuis.

\- Tu veux dire le genre d'ennuis que tu pourrais avoir si on apprend que tu vole la gardienne la nuit quand elle dort ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

On pouvait sentir de la voix de Nelly qui venait de monter d'un octave et qui paraissait beaucoup moins assuré que Ylyna avait touché un point sensible.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle alors si je serai toi je fermerai ma bouche et je repartirai à mes occupations car j'ai beaucoup de preuves qui peuvent prouver ce que je dis.

\- Tu mens !

\- Tu veux prendre ce risque ?

\- Tu vas me le payer Hansen, je te le promet ! Dit Nelly de façon menaçante avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Ylyna rigola, contente d'avoir fait fermer la bouche de la petite peste de service, mais Nina, elle, ne semblait pas rassurer par les menaces de Nelly. Elles finirent par sortir, ne voulant pas s'attarder et augmenter le risque de se faire attraper, et passèrent par le portail. L'avantage la journée est qu'il est ouvert, pas besoin d'escalader au moins. Et c'est repartit pour une journée à traîner dehors et elles ne comptaient pas rentrer avant 18h, la seule heure où ils font l'appel avant les douches.

Amy venait de rejoindre ses amis, Mark &amp; Michelle, devant le même café que la veille. Ils comptaient aller faire les magasins pour trouver une tenue pour un show de catch de la WWE, leur seconde famille. Seulement les choses ne se passa pas comme prévues puisque Michelle remarqua rapidement que sur le trottoir en face se trouvaient les jumelles qu'ils avaient vu la veille, assis sur un banc. Serait-ce le hasard ? Peu de gens y croit et j'en fais parti, j'appellerai ça le destin.

\- Tu nous écoute ? demanda Mark à sa femme, la voyant ailleurs.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ? répondit Michelle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'avez l'air ailleurs.

\- Je me demandais.. Ça ne serait pas les deux jumelles d'hier soir, là-bas sur le banc ?

\- Mais oui, s'exclama Amy en regardant dans la direction indiquée par son amie, on dirait bien elles !

\- Je vais les voir ! déclara Mark.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elles vont se braquer, laisse moi faire, répondit Michelle, catégoriquement.

Mark ne répondit pas, connaissant sa femme il savait que lorsqu'elle prenait se ton c'est que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Michelle, voyant son mari l'écouter, traversa la route pour aller à la rencontre des jeunes filles.

\- Bonjour, dit Michelle chaleureusement.

\- Bon.., commença Ylyna avant de voir les personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la route, attendez c'est une blague. Vous nous voulez quoi encore.

Michelle regarda dans la direction que la jeune fille avait regardé quelques secondes plus tôt et comprit rapidement son changement de comportement. Elle avait raison de ne pas avoir laissé son mari y aller, elles avaient l'air toujours remontés contre lui et Amy pour avoir fait partir leurs copains, si on peut vraiment les appeler ainsi. Après tous nous savons très bien le fort taux de risque qu'il y avait pour que cette nuit se termine mal pour les jumelles si elles étaient restées avec ces garçons.

\- Je sais que tu en veux à mon mari d'avoir fait partir tes amis, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" à mettre dans cette phrase, par contre dans celle-ci si, mais moi je vous plains de l'avoir pour mari. Ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours, répliqua Ylyna.

\- Non je te le confirme, répondit Michelle en rigolant, mais tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Derrière ses airs de gros dur c'est un gentil gars avec un grand coeur.

\- Tant mieux pour lui, c'est pas mon problème.

\- Et toi, ajouta Michelle en s'adressant à Nina en souriant, ça ne te dirait pas de laisser une chance à mon gros dur de mari.

A peine la phrase de Michelle fut achevée qu'on sentit alors le malaise prendre place et Nina regarda sa soeur qui elle fixait les deux amis sur le trottoir en face. Nina est une fille plutôt discrète et à du mal à parler avec les adultes, elle préfère laisser faire sa soeur. Seulement là, c'était à elle qu'on s'adresser et malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas se disputer avec sa soeur, bizarrement elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. Comme elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son mari et son amie.

\- Bon d'accord.. Et mon amie, Amy elle s'appelle, elle n'a pas l'air méchante elle. Ça ne vous dirait pas de leur parler, ajouta Michelle tandis que les filles n'avaient pas bouger d'un cil.

\- Je veux bien, commença Nina en baissant la tête et en chuchotant, les rencontrer.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Michelle de soulagement.

\- Nini.. tenta sa soeur.

\- S'il te plait Lili, ils ont l'air gentil.

Sa soeur, la grande faiblesse d'Ylyna. Elle ne savait lui dire non, pourtant ce mot est son préféré face aux autres, mais pas face à Nina, sa Nini. La jeune fille au caractère bien trempé fini par hoché la tête, approuvant finalement l'idée. Michelle fit son plus grand sourire avant de leur dire de la suivre et elles traversèrent la route à trois. Une fois de l'autre côté, les cinq personnes réunies, Michelle proposa d'aller boire un verre dans le bar, de la veille, afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Proposition que ses amis acceptèrent rapidement tandis que les jumelles se contentèrent de hochaient la tête pour acquiescer. Qui l'aurait cru après les événements d'hier soir ? Les trois amis et les jumelles vont boire un verre ensemble, mais qui dit que les choses se passeront dans le calme, après tout ?

\- Mettons nous là, nous serons tranquille, en pointant une table à l'écart.

\- Si on commençait par se présenter, proposa Amy. Donc moi je m'appelle Amy, voici Mark et sa femme Michelle, dit elle en les pointant chacun leur tour. Et vous, comment vous vous appelez les filles ?

\- Nina et elle c'est ma sœur, Ylyna.

\- Vous êtes jumelles ? Demanda Mark.

\- Pas si con le vieux, dit Ylyna en ricanant.

Ylyna sait comment mettre un froid dans un groupe et elle utilise très bien cette capacité, ça en est une belle preuve. Sa sœur se sentit mal pour Mark et mit un coup de coude en lançant un regard qu'Ylyna comprit et qui signifiait « Ne fais pas ça ».

\- Désolé, soupira Ylyna agacée.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est vrai que je me fais vieux de toute façon, plaisanta Mark pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Sinon les filles, pourquoi vous êtes toujours dehors ? Demanda Michelle.

\- Pour passer le temps, dit simplement Nina en haussant les épaules.

Les trois amis se regardèrent comprenant qu'ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter et de penser qu'ils y avaient un problème dans la vie de ces jeunes filles. Comment peut on passer son temps dehors à l'âge de 13 ans ? D'accord ce sont les vacances scolaires en ce moment, mais tout de même. A ce moment un serveur vint prendre leur commande: une bière pour Mark, un ice tea pour Nina, un fanta pour Ylyna, et deux pepsi, un pour Amy et un pour Michelle. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec les commandes et les posa sur la table, entre deux personnes n'avaient parlé. Un silence de mort s'était installé à la table.

\- Je comprends ce que vous vivez les filles, déclara Amy pour rompre le silence en levant les yeux de son verre.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Nina.

\- Moi aussi, je passais mon temps dans la rue...

\- Et ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si on ne m'avait pas aidé à m'en sortir, je n'en serai probablement pas là où j'en suis maintenant.

\- Vous voulez en venir où exactement ? commença à s'impatienter Ylyna.

\- Ce que veut dire Amy c'est que sans aide, vous ne vous en sortirez pas alors acceptez la main qu'on vous tend, répliqua Mark.

\- On a besoin de l'aide de personne. De plus, coincées dans notre foyer, je vois pas comment, vous pourriez nous aider... Et c'est eux qui sont censés nous aider pas des étrangers mais comme nous sommes des cas désespérées, dit Ylyna de façon crue.

Les trois amis furent choquer d'entendre ça de la bouche de gamines de 13 ans mais surtout d'apprendre qu'elles étaient dans un foyer. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un foyer qu'elle fuyait en traînant seules dans les rues. Ylyna et Nina les regardèrent et virent du changement dans leurs yeux. Elles comprirent qu'ils ne les lâcheront pas.

\- Si pour eux vous êtes des cas désespérés, raison de plus pour accepter notre aide. Prouvez leurs que vous valez mieux que ce qu'ils disent tous, essaya de les convaincre Michelle.

\- Comme l'a dit Lili, on s'est toujours débrouillées toutes seules donc ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça nous fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Bref, cette conversation ne mène à rien, jeta Ylyna pour changer de conversation. Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on doit y aller.

\- Attendez, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas avec nous faire les boutiques ? lança Mark en espérant qu'elles acceptent.

Les sœurs se regardèrent et se levèrent comme seule réponse. Après tous à quoi s'attendait-il ce Mark ? Qu'elles les suivent comme ça pour faire "les boutiques" ? Il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Pour éviter qu'elles franchissent la porte du bar, Amy retient Nina par le bras.

\- Dîtes moi si je me trompe mais vous n'allez pas retourner au foyer maintenant ? Et puis, ça changera de vos occupations habituelles, surenchérit Amy pour essayer de les convaincre.

\- Après tout pourquoi pas. Ça nous occupera, accepta Nina qui reçu un coup de coude de sa sœur. Aller Lili, ça changera de ce qu'on fait d'habitude.

Ylyna après avoir réfléchit finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête. Elles retournèrent à la table qu'elles occupaient un peu plus tôt où Michelle et Mark se trouvaient, debout. Amy fit un signe de tête à ses amis qui comprirent qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Ylyna et Nina, un soupire de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Mark. Rien qu'à son regard on voyait l'inquiétude qui le remplissait vis-à-vis des jumelles. Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne les connaissaient pas et pourtant tous ce qu'il voulait été de pouvoir les aider.

* * *

Finalement la journée c'était bien passé, ce qui a d'ailleurs étonné toutes les personnes du petits même si personne n'en avait fait la remarque. Pas même Ylyna, qui pourtant aimer casser l'ambiance. Cette dernière avait même sourit plusieurs fois durant cette après midi, surtout avec Amy et un peu avec Michelle. Malgré tout elle avait du mal avec Mark, malgré tout les efforts que faisaient l'homme Ylyna refusait tous contact avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas réellement contre lui, la jeune fille avait du mal avec tous les hommes qui pouvaient l'entourer. Le seul dont elle supporter la présence était Gaylord, un surveillant de son foyer qui l'avait prit sous son aile et qui lui donner souvent des cours de boxe, c'était le seul moyen pour calmer Ylyna et son fort caractère.

On pouvait déjà voir chez Nina le changement qu'avait opéré sur elle cette journée. Pour une fois elle souriait même en franchissant le portail du foyer et en entrant dans ce bâtiment qui ne faisait que la faire souffrir. Elle s'était déjà attachée aux trois amis, même si elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas car ils ne sont que de passage, elle ne peut s'empêcher de les apprécier. Après tous, cela faisait combien de temps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé d'elle comme ça, bien sur sa soeur s'en chargeait, très bien même, mais un adulte, depuis combien de temps un adulte ne s'était pas occupé d'elle ? Trop longtemps, elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir.

Il était à présent 23h, chaque personnes du groupe de la journée étaient dans leur chambre, les jumelles se trouvaient dans leur chambre à parler, Amy dans sa chambre d'hôtel à se doucher et le couple, Mark et Michelle, étaient dans leur lit. Michelle avait remarqué que Mark était bien trop silencieux, ce n'était pas normal même si il n'était pas très bavard là ça en devenait inquiétant.

« Il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis... depuis qu'ils se sont séparés des jumelles pour qu'elles rentrent au foyer, pensa Michelle inquiète. »

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Michelle tout en caressant la joue de Mark pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je pense aux filles. J'aimerai trouver une solution pour les aider.

\- Elles t'ont vraiment toucher.

\- Personne ne le sait mais quand j'étais plus jeune, environ 14 ans, j'avais un ami, Adam, qui était aussi en foyer. Il faisait pareil que les filles. Ils fuguait du foyer et fumait. C'était rien de méchant au départ mais ça a dégénéré. Personne ne l'a aidé. Tout le monde disait de lui que c'était un cas désespéré parce qu'il était violent. Un jour, il n'est plus revenu en cours. J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'il était mort d'une overdose. Avant ça, il avait mal tourné. Il a fait partit d'un gang et a eu des ennuis avec la justice. Personne ne l'a aidé. Si ça aurai été le cas, peut-être qu'il serai un des plus grands basketteurs de l'histoire parce que c'était son rêve. En voyant les jumelles, j'ai l'impression de le revoir.

\- Je suis désolée mon cœur... Mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Répondit tristement Michelle en lui prenant la main pour le soutenir.

\- Pourquoi pas les adopter ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas d'accord, on ne les connait que depuis hier soir, mais c'est peut-être leur seule chance. Je pense qu'il faudrait la tenter. Et, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais je me suis déjà attachée à elles. Je ressens le besoin de les aider, de les protéger.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Nina ne sera pas difficile à convaincre mais ce sera plus compliqué avec Ylyna j'ai l'impression. De plus, on dirait qu'elle te fuit.

\- J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui mais elle sait que c'est sa seule chance. Elle ne le montre pas contrairement à sa sœur mais je l'ai vu dans son regard et son comportement qui a changé cette après-midi.

\- J'espère que tu as raison et que ça marchera. Espères Michelle tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de son mari.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ça marchera.

Ils s'embrassèrent en se disant des « je t'aime » avant de s'endormirent. Comment est-ce possible ? Deux personnes qui viennent à peine de rencontrer deux jumelles, visiblement orphelines, souhaitent les adopter. Ils ne connaissent ni leur vie, leur passé, la raison de leur présence dans un foyer, l'histoire de leurs parents et pourtant les voilà en train de parler d'adoption. Est-ce sérieux ou parlaient-ils de ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des jumelles, Ylyna se prépare pour s'échapper une nouvelle fois du foyer mais elle vit que Nina restait assise sur son lit.

\- Nini, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On doit sortir maintenant si on ne veut pas se faire chopper.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'ils ont raison quand ils ont dit qu'on devait prouver à tout ceux du foyer et les autres qui n'ont jamais cru en nous, qu'on pouvait s'en sortir. On ne devrait pas sortir ce soir, ça ne va que nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée dans le panneau ? C'est du bidon ce qu'ils ont dit.

\- Lili, écoutes moi s'il te plait. Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais là c'est à moi de le faire. Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu doutes d'eux et surtout de Mark mais pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande.

Ylyna ne répondit pas et se changea finalement pour aller se coucher, suivie de sa sœur. A quoi bon sortir si sa sœur ne vient pas, elle ne peut pas la laisser seule ici. En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas la force d'engager un débat avec elle car même si elle n'avait rien dit elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir elle aussi. Mais ne croyez pas que c'est ces imbéciles d'adultes qui l'ont dissuadé, bien sur que non, elle s'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent et pensent. Enfin ça c'est qu'elle veut faire paraître, le pense-t-elle vraiment ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais avec les examens, ça n'a pas vraiment été facile pour avancer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Finalement l'idée d'adoption de Michelle et Mark n'était peut être pas une idée en l'air puisqu'ils se trouvaient, accompagnés d'Amy, devant le portail du foyer où étaient placées Ylyna et Nina. Tôt ce matin les trois s'étaient retrouvés dans le restaurant de leur hôtel pour le petit déjeuner et le couple avait parlé à leur amie de leur envie d'adopter les jumelles et cette dernière les avait immédiatement soutenu dans leur démarche. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait eu cette idée, aller au foyer pour rencontrer la direction et savoir tout de suite si oui ou non une adoption serait possible et bien sur si les filles seraient d'accord.

Alors les voilà au foyer à 10h du matin, rapidement ils remarquèrent Nina seule sur un banc, tête baissée qui balancé ses pieds d'avant en arrière comme pour s'occuper l'esprit. Instantanément ils se posèrent tous la même question, où se trouvait Ylyna ? Ils avaient bien comprit que les deux jeunes filles étaient inséparables alors voir Nina seule n'était pas normal. Mark sonna à l'interphone et le son de la porte qui se déverrouillait se fit entendre et il poussa la porte afin de pénétrer dans la cour du foyer. Ils s'avancèrent vers Nina qui leva la tête en entendant des pas s'approchaient d'elle. En les voyant ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise avant qu'un petit sourire vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de nous voir ? Plaisanta Amy en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille, suivit par Michelle tandis que Mark resta debout face à eux en souriant simplement.

Si bien sur mais je ne m'y attendait pas.

Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air inquiète, demanda Michelle tandis que Nina haussa les épaules en rebaissant la tête, il s'est passé quelque chose ? D'ailleurs, où est Ylyna ?

Elle est punie, Marie, une surveillante, l'a obligé à nettoyer les douches.

Comment ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Mark surpris par une telle punition.

En faite hier matin avant de sortir du foyer Ylyna a eu une dispute avec une autre fille du foyer qui voulait nous dénoncer car on sortait sans autorisation mais Ylyna a réussi à la faire taire en avouant quelque chose qu'elle savait sur Nelly, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Avant de partir elle a quand même menacé ma soeur et ce matin elle a voulu s'en prendre à moi. Ylyna était à la salle de sport, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec un surveillant qui lui apprend la boxe et du coup moi je déjeunais à la cantine quand Nelly est arrivée et a lancé mon plateau par terre avant de m'insulter. Mais d'un coup sa tête a claquer contre la table et j'ai entendu des cris quand j'ai relevé la tête j'ai vu que c'était Ylyna, elle était tenue par Marie et Nelly avait le nez en sang, je crois bien qu'il est cassé. Après Marie a emmené Ylyna et quand elle est revenue elle m'a dit qu'elle devra nettoyer les douches et que c'est un minimum pour ce qu'elle a fait.

On peut dire qu'elle ne la pas loupé, pouffa Amy en essayant tout de même de garder son sérieux.

Nous qui voulions vous poser une question c'est raté, se renfrogna Michelle.

Mais non, c'était quoi ?

C'est peut être mieux si on parle de tous ça avec ta soeur.

Mais je veux savoir !

Michelle a raison, vaut mieux voir avec Ylyna, répliqua Mark.

S'il vous plait, je stresse tellement vite que c'est sur que je vais m'inquiéter jusqu'à que vous me le disiez.

Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un coup de fil a passer, je reviens, prétexta Amy pour les laisser seule avant de s'éloigner. »

Michelle et Mark se lancèrent un regard où on pouvait facilement lire, ils se demandaient s'ils pouvaient leurs en parler séparément ou si c'était mieux de le faire avec les deux. Finalement Michelle hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'ils pouvaient le faire, après tous c'était peut être mieux ainsi au moins les jumelles pourront s'exprimer comme elle le souhaitent sans se restreindre pour l'autre. Mark s'asseyait à côté de Nina, où se trouvait Amy plus tôt, se préparant à la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Très bien alors, on a bien comprit Mark et moi que vous ne vous plaisiez pas ici et nous on s'est vraiment beaucoup attachés à vous. On a vraiment envie de vous aider et on sait que si on vous donne la chance de vous en sortir vous pouvez faire de grandes et belles choses de votre vie alors on a décider de vous donner cette chance..

Comment ça ? S'empressa Nina.

Laisse moi finir, ricana Michelle, ce que je voulais dire c'est que on aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez qu'on vous adopte, Mark et moi.

Vous deux ? Demanda la jeune fille en pointant les deux adultes à ses côtés ne réalisant pas ce qui était dit.

Oui nous.

Mais vous êtes sûrs ? C'est pas que je ne veux pas, j'en ai plus que marre de ce foyer et je donnerai tous pour partir d'ici, et moi aussi je vous apprécie beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas que vous changiez d'avis.

Écoute Nina, on a bien réfléchi et nous sommes sûrs de nous. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité et que tu ne t'y attendais sûrement pas mais je suis sûre que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous et nous en avons vraiment envie. Vous méritez d'être aidé toi et ta soeur, finit Mark.

Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai envie de dire oui, vraiment, mais pas sans ma soeur.

Il n'était même pas question de vous séparer, rétorqua Mark.

Alors oui ! Souffla Nina comme si elle avait retenue son souffle depuis le début de cette conversation. »

Nina avait désormais un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une fois que la réponse de cette dernière était bien ancré dans l'esprit du couple ce grand sourire s'imprégna aussi sur le visage. Nina se jeta dans les bras de Mark suivit de Michelle en leurs murant des centaines de merci. Pourquoi merci peut-on se demander ? Peut être, merci pour les adopter, merci pour leur offrir une vraie vie, merci pour leur donner une chance, une ultime chance.

Après quelques secondes dans les bras de ses futurs parents adoptives, qui sait, Nina vit revenir Amy mais pas seule, effectivement sa soeur se trouvait avec elle. Ayant marre de devoir laver les douches elle avait décider de prendre une pause et était sortie sachant que Nina y serait mais elle ne pensait pas que Amy, Michelle &amp; Mark seraient là aussi. Quand elle a vu Amy elle lui a demandé ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit là et Amy lui a simplement dit que Mark et Michelle avaient quelque chose à leurs demander à elle et sa soeur.

« Salut, dit simplement Ylyna en se mettant devant eux.

Tu vas bien ? Tu as finis ta punition ? Demanda Michelle en se levant et s'approchant d'Ylyna en souriant.

Oui et non, j'ai pris une pause. Vous aviez quelque chose à nous demander apparemment ?

Viens Nina, on va les laisser discuter, dit Amy.

Pourquoi ? Après tous c'était à Nina et moi qu'ils voulaient parler, pas qu'à moi.

Mais ils ont déjà parler avec moi alors je te laisse parler avec eux, c'est normal. Mais s'il te plaît écoute les. »

Sur cette dernière phrase Amy et Nina s'éloignèrent vers un banc un peu plus loin et Nina lui raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Michelle et Mark. De leur côté, Ylyna paniquait un peu après ce que Nina venait de dire, elle venait de comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle préciser de les écouter ?

« Assis-toi, ce sera mieux pour discuter, proposa Mark.

D'accord, mais parlez parce que ça me stresse de ne pas savoir.

Tu ne te plais pas ici, hein ? Commença Mark.

C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sur que je ne plais pas ici, tu as vu le trou à rats où on se trouve ?

Et si on te proposait de te sortir d'ici tu accepterais ?

Attends une minute, c'est quoi la question précisément ?

Réponds lui s'il te plaît Ylyna. »

La jeune fille regarda Michelle qui venait de lui parler avant de reporter son attention sur Mark. La pauvre était complètement perdue, qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Où est-ce qu'ils veulent en venir avec toutes ces questions ? Après tous ils connaissent très bien les réponses, c'est une évidence, on dirait que ces questions étaient là pour les rassurer.

« Très bien, oui j'ai envie de partir d'ici et oui si on me donnait cette chance je partirai.

Même si c'est nous qui te la donnons ? Demanda Michelle inquiète par la réponse.

Je comprends vraiment pas, comment vous pourriez nous donner une chance de nous barrer d'ici ?

En vous adoptant, lâcha Mark d'un coup sans ménagement. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde, cette phrase était sortie toute seule sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, sa bouche avait parlait pour lui. Et pourtant il ne regretter pas de l'avoir dit, au moins c'était fait, Ylyna était une jeune fille franche et elle aimait qu'on le soit avec elle alors il l'a été. Quant à elle, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, avait-il bien dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ? Oui, il l'avait bien dit, lui et Michelle veulent les adopter, elle et sa soeur. Et quand elle comprit ça ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et des tonnes de questions lui vinrent, dont une en particulier.

« C'est une blague ? Demanda Ylyna incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Non Ylyna, c'est peut être trop direct mais nous avons réfléchi à ça depuis hier, on veut vous aider, on veut vous adopter.

Vous vous rendez compte que vous voulez adopter deux jumelles dont vous ne connaissez rien ?

On en est parfaitement contient et ce n'est pas un problème, on veut apprendre à vous connaître et on est prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut pour que vous vous ouvriez à nous, répliqua Michelle.

Et donc là vous voulez que je vous donne une réponse ?

On veut votre accord pour que tous ce passe bien.

A parce que j'ai le choix, on peut sortir le champagne pour une fois qu'on me demande mon avis, dit Ylyna avec un ton de sarcasme. Elle vous a dit quoi Nini ?

Si tu accepte elle accepte aussi en gros, elle ne veut juste pas être séparée de toi. »

Encore une phrase qui fit réfléchir Ylyna, sa soeur ne veut pas être séparée d'elle et elle non plus, mais surtout elle veut le mieux pour sa Nini et elle sait que ce foyer n'est pas le mieux.

« Si je dis, je dis bien si, vous n'abandonnerez pas dans une semaine ou à la première complication ?

Bien sur que non, affirma Michelle.

Et vous ne nous renverrez pas quoi qu'il puisse arrivait.

Tu peux nous faire confiance, jamais on ne vous laissera.

Puisque Nini est d'accord, je ne vais pas être contre.

C'est un oui ? Demanda Mark pour être sûr de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

On dirait bien, répliqua Ylyna. »

Tout comme pour la réponse de Nina il fallut un petit temps pour que sa réponse soit bien comprise par Michelle et Mark qui étaient dans un état de stresse en attente de sa réponse. Et finalement une joie s'installa en eux mais avant même qu'il puisse l'exprimer extérieurement on entendit la porte d'entrée taper contre le mur et une voix aigu et agaçante criant le nom de Ylyna. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt banale, s'approcha du groupe, qui venait d'être rejoint par Amy et Nina qui avaient été alerté par cette femme venait de criait.

« Tu fais quoi là ? C'est pas les vacances ma grandes ! cria Marie.

Merci mais j'avais remarqué, sinon tu aurais eu la gentillesse de me ramener un petit transat et une grenadine, répondit Ylyna en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres tentaient de ne pas rire.

J'en ai marre de ton insolence, tu viens et vite !

Oh c'est bon pas besoin de monter sur tes poneys. Bon bah à plus tard hein, dit elle en s'adressant au groupe et de s'éloigner avec la surveillante qui la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle aille plus vite.»

Ils rigolèrent tout les quatre de cette petite altercation, Ylyna était un sacré numéro et on ne pouvait pas ne pas rire quand elle disait ses phrases cultes. Finalement ils arrivèrent enfin à se calmer et c'est là que Michelle et Mark demandèrent à Nina où se trouver le bureau du responsable du foyer. Cette dernière les conduisit devant la porte du bureau puis repartit rejoindre Amy à l'extérieure. La jeune fille n'avait rien voulu montrer mais elle avait peur, elle savait que Ylyna avait dit oui puisqu'ils allaient voir la directrice, mais si cette dernière ne voulait pas ? Ce serait un nouvel échec, une nouvelle déception. Le couple se regardèrent pour se donner du courage puis Michelle frappa à la porte. Ils entendirent « entrez », ce qu'ils firent. Ils trouvèrent devant eux, une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'année, grande et maigrichonne. Et, à sa tête, on pouvait voir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir des personnes étrangères au foyer en face d'elle.

« Bonjour, je suis la directrice de ce foyer. Alexandra Rice. Et vous êtes ?

Je m'appelle Michelle Calaway et voici mon mari, Mark Calaway, répondit Michelle tout en montrant son mari.

Vous avez rendez-vous ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ?

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre un rendez-vous mais hier soir nous avons prit une décision qui changera le cours de notre vie et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour que ça se réalise, ajouta Mark.

Puis-je savoir quelle est cette décision ?

Nous voulons adopter Ylyna et Nina Hansen.

D'accord ! C'est pour cela que vous étiez avec elles dans la cours toute à l'heure ? J'ai été informé de votre présence par la gardienne. Mais avant de vous aider, j'aimerai vous connaître un peu plus parce qu'on ne peut pas les laisser avec n'importe qui.

Nous comprenons. Nous sommes mariés. Nous vivons à Austin au Texas et nous sommes dans un hôtel de la ville en ce moment. Nous avons eu une fille ensemble mais Mark en a trois avant. Nous sommes tous les deux des lutteurs même si je suis à la retraite. Nous avons une très bonne situation parce que nous sommes encore sous contrat avec la WWE, la plus grande fédération de catch, là où on travaille depuis quelques années déjà. »

La directrice comprit pourquoi ces deux visages lui disaient quelque chose. Elle fut sous le choque de les rencontrer alors qu'elle les avait souvent vu sur les rings à la télé, quand son fils regardait.

« Vous avez une bonne situation donc c'est déjà un point positif pour votre demande.

Nous devons faire quoi maintenant ?

Vous devez savoir avant de commencer les démarches qu'il y a beaucoup de paperasses, que ça peut prendre minimum un mois le temps que tous soient envoyer, que le dossier soit traiter et encore c'est minime par rapport à d'habitude parce que les filles sont plus grandes, dans la majorité des cas les couples cherchent à adopter des nouveaux nées ou des jeunes enfants, et elles semblent d'accord d'après ce qui m'a été transmit des faits de ce matin. Aucun parent ne peut s'y opposer vu qu'elles sont considérées aux yeux de la loi comme étant orphelines de mère et dont le père s'est vu se faire retirer la garde et ne pourra pas la récupérer. Elles sont aussi sans famille éloignée pouvant réclamer leur garde. Mais il y aura des contrôles chez vous, chez vos proches pour être sur que vous dites bien la vérité, si vous avez un bon train de vie et si les filles seront entre de bonnes mains. Selon ce que vous venez de me dire, vous avez une bonne situation donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Alexandra Rice expliqua toutes les démarches à faire au couple. Ce dernier nota tout pour ne rien oublier. Ayant un dossier d'adoption dans son bureau, elle leurs donna pour éviter de perdre du temps et ainsi ils purent le compléter avec son aide. La réunion dura encore une heure. Au moment de passer la porte, Mark se rappela d'une chose qu'il voulait demander, une chose qui lui tenait assez à cœur.

« Comme nous vous avons dit tout à l'heure, la WWE est notre deuxième famille. Ce soir, il y a un show ici à Orlando. On se demandait s'il était possible qu'on puisse emmener les filles avec nous.

Habituellement, j'aurai dit non mais les filles n'ont jamais pu utiliser les heures de sorties avec les proches durant ces 5 dernières années et puis ça vous permettra d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître en vu de l'adoption.

Encore merci Madame Rice.

Tous le plaisir était pour moi, au revoir Monsieur et Madame Calaway. »

Voilà, les choses sont lancés et ils ne peuvent pas revenir en arrière, d'ailleurs ils n'en ont pas l'envie. Les filles sont d'accords, la directrice l'est aussi, les papiers sont remplient et seront envoyés ce soir, ils ne peuvent pas en demander plus. Maintenant ils espèrent seulement que leur demande sera acceptée.

* * *

Les jumelles, Amy, Michelle et Mark se trouvent désormais à quelques pas de la porte arrière de l'énorme salle où se tiendra le show de catch. Les filles ont eu du mal à accepter, elles avaient peur de passer toute la soirée à s'ennuyer, après tous elles n'y connaissent rien et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi passer par l'arrière de la salle, elles ne savaient pas que les trois adultes étaient "assez connus", comme ils l'avaient dit de façon assez modeste il faut dire. Mais elles ont céder quand Amy leur a dit que c'était un bon moyen de sortir un peu du foyer et de décompresser et peut-être d'apprécier ce sport.

Ils arrièrent finalement à cette porte mais au moment d'entrée Mark demanda aux autres d'entrer sans lui et Ylyna, d'aller s'installer et qu'ils les rejoindraient dans quelques minutes. Tandis que les autres acquiescèrent Ylyna, elle, se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait pour vouloir lui parler en tête en tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ylyna.

Tu es une jeune fille honnête, si je te pose une question tu me répondras franchement ?

Oui, si j'ai pas envie d'y répondre je te le ferai savoir. »

Mark rigola à la réflexion d'Ylyna, il avait eu raison de dire qu'elle était honnête, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

« Très bien. Tu ne m'aime pas, pas vrai ?

Je te connais pas, je peux pas te dire.

Pourtant tu es toujours sur la défensive avec moi, ce que tu n'es pas avec les filles.

J'aime pas la présence des hommes.

Pourquoi cela ?

Oh c'est bon, tu ne veux pas que je te raconte ma vie non plus !

Non, je sais que c'est trop tôt pour ça, je veux juste que tu me laisse une chance. Je suppose que tu as dû connaître des choses durs avec un homme que tu connais pour être aussi énervée face aux hommes mais je peux te promettre que je ne te veux aucun mal.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais psychiatre, dit Ylyna avec un petit sourire en coin et en croisant les bras.

Non je n'en suis pas un, ricana Mark, mais j'arrive bien à cerner les gens.

Peut être mais moi aussi et je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à me cerner.

C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Les deux se regardèrent avec un regard de défi et se mirent à rigoler, chose qui n'était jamais arriver entre Ylyna et un homme, même pas Gaylord. Quand elle se rendit compte de la situation elle fut assez surprise, elle ne pensait pas que ça pourrait arriver et pourtant si.

« Enfin ça veut rien dire, c'est juste rigoler, je vais pas l'appeler papa dans deux jours. Il est juste sympa, pensa Ylyna. »

Finalement les deux décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, après tout Mark avait eu sa réponse et en était soulagé. Elle ne le détestait pas, voilà la phrase qui tournait dans sa tête. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui s'étaient installés devant les barricades séparant les gradins du ring.

A la fin du show les cinq personnes avaient tous un sourire aux lèvres, surtout Ylyna qui n'avait cessé de sourire pendant tous le temps du show totalement en extase sur ce divertissement sportif qu'elle découvrait. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas échapper à Mark qui avait eu un sourire nié lorsque durant le show il l'avait regardé et avait pu voir ses yeux briller, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que cette scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il y avait eu six matchs, dont un féminin qui était un Fatal-4-way entre Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix Rosa Mendes, match gagnait par Mickie James. Les autres matchs avaient vu la victoire de Triple H sur MVP, victoire de Chris Jericho et Edge sur Carlito et Primo, victoire de John Cena sur The Miz, un match nul par un double décompte à l'extérieur entre Big Show et Kofi Kingston et le dernier était un match avec une stipulation assez spécial, c'était un Gautlet Match, il avait commencé par une victoire de Randy Orton sur Evan Bourne, une autre victoire de Randy sur Jack Swagger mais il a été finalement battu par Mark Henry, c'est un match qui avait beaucoup plu à Ylyna.

Une fois redescendus de leur nuage, un garde du corps les avaient escortés jusque dans les vestiaires, les jumelles avaient été choquées de voir tous ces gens criaient le nom de Mark, Amy et Michelle quand ils les avaient aperçu, et leurs demander des autographes. Alors c'était bien réel, ils étaient vraiment connus dans le monde du catch, ça les avait fait rire silencieusement quand ils leurs avaient dit mais maintenant qu'elles voient cela de leurs propres yeux ce n'est plus pareil.

Quand ils furent dans les vestiaires Mark remercia le garde du corps, qui repartit sûrement dans l'aréna, et prit la marche jusqu'à toqué à une porte avec marqué en gros « Vince McMahon » en grosse lettre. Nina regarda alors sa sœur comme pour lui demander qu'est ce qu'elles faisaient devant cette grande porte et Ylyna ne fit que hausser les épaules signifiant qu'elle ne le savait pas non plus. Un « entrez » ce fit finalement entendre et Mark s'exécuta suivit de Michelle, puis des jumelles et d'Amy qui leurs disait d'entrer elles aussi. En voyant l'homme qui se trouvait dans le bureau elles se souvinrent l'avoir vu au début du show pour faire un speech avant que d'autres hommes ne le rejoignent.

« Les amis, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda un homme d'une soixantaine d'année souriant.

On est venu passer un petit bonjour et montrer notre monde à ces deux jeunes filles, répondit Mark en serrant la main de Vince et en montrant les soeurs pendant que Amy et Michelle prirent l'homme dans ses bras.

Les filles voici Vince McMahon, le président de la WWE, commença Amy, Vince je te présente Ylyna et Nina, continua-t-elle en montrant les filles chacune leur tour.

Enchanté mesdemoiselles, dit Vince en présentant sa main aux jumelles toujours souriant.

Enchanté, répondit Nina en souriant et en lui serrant la main suivit d'une Ylyna silencieuse.

Pas très bavarde.. Ylyna, rajouta Vince en souriant fière de s'être rappelé qui était qui.

Ma soeur n'aime pas trop parler aux gens qu'elle ne connait pas.

C'est une très bonne initiative, moi non plus je ne suis pas très sociable avec les personnes que je ne connais pas, sauf les jolis petites filles comme vous. »

La discussion tourna vite sur le sujet du retour de Mark sur le ring ainsi que des matchs à venir avant que Amy et Michelle décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans les vestiaires féminins afin de laisser les hommes parlaient entre eux. Vince alla s'asseoir à son bureau pendant que Mark s'assit sur une chaise face à lui.

« Et donc qui sont ces deux adorables jeunes filles ? Demanda un Vince curieux.

Ce sont deux jumelles, comme tu as pu le constaté, que nous avons rencontré et qu'on aimerait beaucoup adopter, Michelle et moi, répondit Mark en souriant.

Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de leur présence, mais tu ne nous en as jamais parlé.

On ne les connaît que depuis deux jours. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est rapide mais elles ont vraiment besoin d'aide, elles veulent s'en sortir et, nous ressentons vraiment le besoin de leurs apporter cette aide.

Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? Ne te trompes pas, j'admire ce que tu comptes faire pour elles mais cela risque d'être plus dur qu'avec des jeunes enfants. Et, tes enfants le prennent comment ?

Ils ne sont pas encore au courant. On ne leurs a même pas parlé. On est sur de ce qu'on veut faire mais c'est vrai que j'ai une petite appréhension de leurs réactions. Il leurs faudra un temps d'adaptation c'est sur mais tout finira par bien se passer. Et, on en a déjà parlé à Ylyna et Nina donc nous pouvons plus reculer maintenant. Elles ont seulement 13 ans et elles ont connu déjà tellement de chose. »

Ils continuèrent de parler tout les deux pendant encore quelques temps. Pendant ce temps, Amy et Michelle avaient emmené les jumelles faire la connaissance des leurs anciennes collègues. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Amy remarqua le sourire qui était né sur le visage d'Ylyna quand le sujet du catch était venu dans la conversation.

Amy, Michelle et Mark ramenèrent les jumelles aux foyers. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Ylyna les remercia pour la soirée qu'ils lui avaient fait passé. Nina fit de même et ajouta qu'elle faisait du handball et que demain sera la finale du championnat de l'état. Elle leur confia son envie de les voir présent pour son match. Les trois adultes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de bien évidemment accepter avant de se séparer d'elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'heure du match était arrivée. C'était Orlando face à Los Angeles, Ylyna était dans les gradins accompagnés d'un éducateur mais toujours aucun signe d'Amy, Michelle et Mark. Nina était déçu de ne pas les voir, ce qui eu des effets sur son état d'esprit. En effet, le début du match commença mal pour son équipe. Nina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et laisser passer tous les ballons. Étant gardienne, les buts adverses commençaient à augmenter. En 3 minutes de jeu, on arriva vite à un 5-1 pour l'équipe adverse. Son entraîneur commençait à penser à la faire sortir pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Quand tout à coup, Nina entendit la porte des gradins s'ouvrir et vit les trois personnes qu'elle attendait le plus aujourd'hui. Ils s'essayèrent à côté d'Ylyna et cette arrivée reboosta jeune gardienne. Elle fit enfin son premier arrêt. Elle fut aussitôt encourager par toute son équipe. Elle enchaîna ensuite les arrêts si bien que presque plus rien de rentré alors que son équipe, elle, marquait des buts. A la mi-temps, Orlando avait 11 buts d'avance. Le score était de 8 à 19. Les équipes allèrent dans les vestiaires.

Dans les gradins, dès l'arrivée des trois amis, l'éducateur, étant au courant du projet d'adoption, changea de place pour les laisser tout les quatre. Mark s'assit à côté d'Ylyna. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle était détendue d'être à côté de lui. Michelle s'installa à côté de Mark. Amy se mit au bout du banc. Dès que Mark fut assit, il glissa un « désolé de notre retard » à l'oreille de sa future fille. Cette dernière le regarda et hocha la tête en guise de réponse, accompagné d'un petit rictus poli. Comme le reste des gradins où ils se trouvaient, ils encouragèrent Orlando et bien sur Nina. Quand la fin de la première mi-temps sonna, ils en profitèrent pour parler.

« WAW ! Elle est vraiment dans son élément sur ce terrain, déclara Mark en souriant.

C'est sa passion. Elle en faisait déjà avant même qu'on arrive dans ce foyer. Elle en a besoin pour ne pas craquer, répondit Ylyna.

Qu'est ce que tu entends pas là ? Demanda Michelle interloquée

Comment ne pas craquer quand on voit où se trouve. Mais c'est à elle de vous parler de ça, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que le handball l'a beaucoup aidé. Son rêve serai d'arriver en équipe nationale même si elle est très bonne à son poste bah, elle est irrégulière.

On sait bien que s'est trop tôt pour ça mais en tout cas, on fera tout pour que ça change.

Qui est le charmant jeune homme qui était à côté de toi quand on est arrivé ? Demanda Michelle curieusement

C'est Gaylord, un éducateur. C'est lui qui m'apprend la boxe. On doit toujours avoir un éducateur avec nous quand nous sommes en dehors du foyer, enfin quand ils savent qu'on est en dehors du foyer.»

Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand les deux équipes sont revenues sur le terrain pour s'échauffer avant la reprise du match. 15 minutes après le début de la pause, le match reprit durant lequel Nina continua de faire son show dans les buts. Ses coéquipières étaient elles aussi sur un petit nuage. Plus rien de pouvait arriver à l'équipe d'Orlando parce que leurs adversaires étaient complètement éteintes, elles n'y arrivaient plus. La différence de but qui était de 11 devint de 20 buts. Los Angeles perdit 20 buts à 40. Orlando gagna le championnat des États du sud des États-Unis pour la première fois depuis 10 ans. Elles fêtèrent leur victoire avec le public puis elles eurent chacune ainsi que les membres du staff, une médaille d'or.

Nina alla se changer avant de rejoindre sa sœur, Mark, Michelle et Amy. L'éducateur prit la décision de leurs laisser une heure ensembles mais il précisa que dans une heure les jumelles devaient être devant la barrière du foyer. Pour fêter la victoire de Nina, Michelle proposa d'aller boire un verre, ce que tout le monde accepta. Mark prit le sac de Nina et le porta. Avant d'arriver au bar, Amy prétexta qu'elle se sentait pas trop bien et qu'elle préfère rentrer à l'hôtel, voulant simplement les laisser seuls. Après le départ de cette dernière, ils se retrouvèrent comme la famille qu'ils seront bientôt. Arrivés dans le même bar que la veille, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse et ils commandèrent les mêmes boissons que la première fois qu'ils sont allés dans ce bar.

« Puisque nous allons vous adopter, on aimerai apprendre à vous connaître mais comme on vous a posé beaucoup de questions c'est à votre tour de nous en poser, déclara Michelle.

On habitera où si l'adoption est acceptée ? Demanda Ylyna

Michelle et moi vivons à Austin.

C'est au Texas ? Ylyna et moi n'avons jamais quitté Orlando et encore moins la Floride, ça va faire bizarre. Mais vous avez des enfants ?

J'en ai quatre. Un d'un premier mariage qui s'appelle Gunner. Deux filles d'un second mariage, Chasey et Gracie. Enfin, avec Michelle, nous avons une petite fille qui se nomme Kaia.»

Ayant toujours des photos de ses enfants sur lui, il les montrèrent en même qu'il les citait.

« Tu cache bien ton jeu, t'es un chaud lapin en faîte, lâcha Ylyna.»

Malgré le regard noir que lui lancé sa sœur, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rire et d'ailleurs Michelle et Mark en firent de même. Heureusement il n'avait pas prit cette blague trop au sérieux, il commençait à cerné petit à petit le personnage et savait qu'elle était provocatrice alors il ne prenait pas tous ce qu'elle disait au premier degré.

« Dis nous en plus sur eux. Ils seront bientôt notre famille et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur eux, dit Nina.

Gunner a 17 ans. Chasey a 7 ans. Gracie a 4 ans. Et pour finir, Kaia a 1 ans. De toute façon, nous essayerons de les faire venir la semaine prochaine pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître avant que vous deux n'arriviez à la maison.

J'ai une autre question, commença Ylyna, pourquoi t'as des enfants roux alors que t'es brun ? T'étais en couple avec des rousses ?

Je suis roux normalement, mais je me teins les cheveux.

Ah ouais, je comprends pourquoi.»

Mark lâcha un petit rire en entendant le petit pique d'Ylyna. Décidément elle était très franche et il aimait ça. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Mark et Michelle leur avaient raconté leur carrière de catcheurs -ce qui avait énormément intéressé Ylyna-, le couple avait aussi rassuré Nina sur la question du handball, bien sur qu'elle pourrait continué à en pratiqué au Texas. L'heure qu'ils avaient était désormais terminé et ils se trouvaient dorénavant devant le foyer où attendait Gaylord. Après s'être dit au revoir ils se séparèrent, un sourire se trouvaient sur le visage de ces quatre personnes. Oui, ils étaient heureux.

* * *

« T'arrête de faire la sentimentale oui, s'exclama Ylyna à sa soeur.

Tu me saoule, je raconte comme je veux. En tout cas je ne te félicite pas maintenant c'est sur qu'ils comprennent plus rien.

C'est bon je vais leur expliquer. Hey toi, oui toi qui lis là ! Ah bah enfin tu comprends que je te parle, moi c'est Ylyna et elle c'est Nina. Ouais on est les petites filles dont tu lis l'histoire. Bah quoi ? Tu croyais que c'était le pape qui te racontais nos vies ? Et bah non, c'est nous !

Tu peux pas être plus aimable ?

Bah quoi on peut plus rire ? Bon d'accord sérieusement. Aujourd'hui, là, en ce moment, maintenant..

On a comprit, coupa Nina.

Ça va... Donc comme je disais on a actuellement 19 ans et vit notre petite vie, d'ailleurs pour l'adoption..

Mais leur dis pas comme ça ! Il faut leur raconter !

Je veux bien qu'on leur raconte ça mais après on arrête !

Promis ! Mais avant ça faut aussi leur dire comment ça s'est passé la rencontre avec les enfants de Michelle &amp; Mark.

Pourquoi tu les appelle... Ah, laisse tomber. Bah c'est simple, ça s'est franchement bien passé. Et pour que ce soit moi qui le dise c'est que c'est vrai. Franchement pour des roux, espérons qu'ils ne verront pas ça sinon ils me tueront sûrement, bref ils ont été sympa dès le début et le feeling est bien passé. Voilà, maintenant qu'ils savent ça raconte leur pour l'adoption j'ai la flemme, ricana Ylyna pour finir.

Très bien, alors on se trouvait dans notre chambre à parlait sur mon lit... commença à raconter Nina.»

* * *

Comme le disait Nina, les jumelles se trouvait sur le lit de la jeune fille quand on toqua à la porte. Bien sur, les filles dirent à la personne d'entrer et elle ne se fit pas prier puisqu'elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Elles furent étonnées de voir la directrice dans leur chambre, alors elles se levèrent d'un coup se mettant face à elle. D'habitude quand la directrice venait dans la chambre des pensionnèrent du foyer c'était parce qu'il y avait un gros problème mais Nina et Ylyna étaient sûres qu'elles n'avaient pas fait de bêtises depuis au moins trois semaines, depuis qu'elles avaient rencontré Mark, Amy et Michelle. Elles ne sortaient même plus le soir, leurs peut-être futurs parents d'adoption leurs avaient bien demandé de ne plus sortir et pour une fois les filles avaient décidé d'écouter des adultes.

«Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous demander de faire vos valises.

Pourquoi ça ? s'empressa Nina de demander.

Mais oui, elle est géniale, ricana sa soeur.

Parce que vous partez du foyer.

Quoi ? Mais on a rien fait je le jure ! s'écria Ylyna.

Non mais on vous emmène au Texas, affirma Mark en rentrant dans la chambre accompagné de Michelle.»

Les filles furent étonnés et ne comprennent pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis les pièces du puzzle ce sont assemblé: "faire vos valises" + "vous partez du foyer" + "on vous emmène au Texas" = adoption accepté ! L'acceptation avait été plus rapide que prévu grâce à Vince McMahon qui avait fait joué beaucoup de ses relations, sans en parler à Mark et Michelle. Il voulait que ce soit un cadeau anonyme, en quelque sorte. Quand Nina eu comprit elle poussa un petit cri et courra dans les bras de ses parents d'adoption. Plus de peut-être à mettre devant cela, à partir de maintenant ils étaient bien les parents adoptifs de Nina et Ylyna. D'ailleurs cette dernière finit par rejoindre l'étreinte des trois personnes, avec un peu de mal serte mais elle le fit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre que Michelle et Mark étaient maintenant ses parents adoptif mais elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop en élans affectifs, elle n'était pas très sentimentale. Les filles finirent par faire leur valise et partirent avec Mark et Michelle jusque la voiture, où les attendait Amy. Elles partaient commencer leur nouvelle vie. 20 août 2009, Ylyna et Nina Hansen venaient de se faire adopter par Mark et Michelle Callaway, 20 août 2009 on donnait à deux petites filles leur ULTIMATE CHANCE

* * *

« Tu vois je te l'avais dis de me laisser finir, avoue que ma phrase de fin claque ! s'exprima Ylyna, fière d'elle.

Mais oui, elle est géniale, ricana sa soeur.

Bon c'est bon maintenant qu'on leur a racontait cette partie ils peuvent nous suivre dans notre vie d'aujourd'hui ou madame a encore envie de parler ?

Non, madame, dit Nina en exagérant sur le "madame", n'a plus envie de parler. Je crois qu'on a dit ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, le reste ils le découvriront par la suite.

Les filles descendez, on mange, cria une voix de petite fille qui venait d'en bas des escaliers et qui appartenait à la petite soeur des jumelle, Kaia.

On arrive ! cria les filles.»

Vous l'aurez comprit, vous allez découvrir la vie de Nina et Ylyna Hansen Callaway 6 ans après leur adoption. Vont-elles profiter de leur ultimate chance ?


End file.
